spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Entropy, Part Two
'''The Big Entropy, Part Two '''is the twenty-seventh and second part of the season finale of Total Drama SBFW. It aired February 9, 2020 and was written by Purple133. Transcript (The episode opens with the curtains failing to close and then re-opening to show us Dan filling out legal paperwork forms and such when Alex enters the room) Alex: Hey Dan! Dan: I just won, why are you back already? Alex: You’re still in the building. Dan: Oh yeah. Alex: So I have an offer for you. Dan: Really? Now? Can you not see I’m filing the paperwork to get $100,000 richer? Alex: How would you feel about it being $1,000,000? Dan: *completely inaudible* Alex: I’ll take that as a “HOLY SHIT YES!” Dan: Yeah, wow! What do I have to do to get it? Alex: Simple! Just one final challenge! Dan: Which is? Alex: I have $1,000,000 right here. (Alex holds up a briefcase) Dan: That sounds legit. Alex: If you say yes, you have the chance to get ahold of this briefcase. Dan: Chance? Alex: Everybody else who competed in the season will also have a chance to get the briefcase. Dan: Oh wow, okay. Alex: Is this a chance you’re willing to take? Dan: For one million *BLEEP*-ing dollars? HELL YEAH! Alex: Then it’s settled. Everybody else is scattered in the building and I’m going to leave the briefcase right here in front of you. All the others already know the challenge, they’re all willing to take the chance. Dan: Who wouldn’t? Alex: Good question. The person who leaves this building holding the briefcase wins $1,000,000 and the title of ultimate winner of Total Drama SBFW. Dan: Well shit, let’s do it. (Alex sets down the briefcase and Dan takes it and starts walking down the hall, where he bumps into Purps) Purps: Oh hey Dan! Uhhhhh (Purps grabs the briefcase and runs) Purps: DAMN YOU DAN! Dan: WAIT NO FAIR- (Dan breaks a hole in the wall and a rifle labeled WAH! falls out) Dan: Thank you Waluigi. (Dan shoots Purps in the leg) Purps: OUCH! Dan: HA! (Dan goes to grab the briefcase but decides instead to help an injured Purps up) Dan: Sorry for shooting you. We can split the money, 500k each? Purps: Sure brother. (Purps goes to pick up the briefcase but it’s snagged by Travis) Travis: YES. MORE FUNDING FOR MY CAMPAIGN. Dan: NO PLEASE! Travis: I JUST DID! MWUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH- (As he’s running Travis gets clotheslined by Image) Image: That’s my money you have there Travis. Travis: Awww piss off. (Image takes the briefcase but Lock snags it while hanging from a ceiling tile and climbs through the vents) Lock: HA! Nobody will ever catch me up here! (Lock bumps into somebody) Lock: Who is this? Elli: It’s Elli. Lock: OOOOOH I’M TRAPPED IN THESE VERY SMALL DUCTS BEHIND A FEMALE? (Elli freaking curbstomps Lock and takes the briefcase away) Lock: Never going to have that chance again. DAMMIT LOCK! Elli: I can still here you! (The ceiling tile underneath Elli gives way and she falls to the floor, and SBCA grabs the briefcase and runs) SBCA: Awesome! (SBCA sees the door and runs toward it, but gets tackled into a supply closet by Crazy and Matchy) Crazy: IT’S MINE! Matchy: NO IT’S MINE! Rocky: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP IT’S OBVIOUSLY MINE! Jasbre: Oh yeah you still exist. Cici: Hey I do too! Vanessa: I’m getting that goddamn money one way or another. (Vanessa whips out a switchblade) Golf: Woah wait hold up Vanessa what the actual fuck- Vanessa: Oh I’m sorry, are you uncomfortable? Bot: Hell yes. Joey: Guys wait why don’t we all just split the money? We’d all get quite a lot. Purps: Joey shut up, $4,545 isn’t enough. Joey: For me it is. Rocky: Hey has anybody seen Polar? Crazy: It’s been a while. Purps: GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THAT DAMN BRIEFCASE! Dan: NO IT’S MINE! (Dan charges at Crazy and Matchy and knocks the briefcase towards the door causing everybody in the room to run after it) Granite: Oh hey Bros! Dan: DON’T LET THAT DUMBASS WIN! (Dan has the idea of sliding across the floor to get to the briefcase first, but then everybody else has the same idea) Dan: Copycats! (Dan reaches out to touch the briefcase and win but at the exact same time Bot, Cici, Crazy, Golf, Granite, Jasbre, Joey, Matchy, Purps, Rocky, SBCA, Travis, and Vanessa do the same thing) Rocky: LE GASP! (All 14 contestants touch the briefcase at the same time as it exits the door) Waluigi: Oh hey uh wow. WAH!!! Travis: I WON! LET’S HAVE AN OR- Granite: Wait, what now? Alex: Hmmm. Well it would appear that 14 of you technically won, but Dan is still technically the winner of this season. Hmmmmmm. Waluigi? Waluigi: Whoever I shoot gets the money. Alex: No! Purps: I should get it. I mean I was unfairly voted out. Rocky: Purps you’re a big brain. Cici: Yeah true. Alex? Alex: We’ll settle this with another season featuring the 14 of you! Matchy: Noooooooo! Jasbre: Sounds interesting. Dan: I didn’t just live in this shit apartment for 12 goddamn weeks just to go into another season. Alex: It’s okay, we’ll give you three days to prepare. Waluigi: WAH! Come back soon! Joey: Well this was quick the entropic episode. Vanessa: Tell me about it. Alex: Speaking of entropy, that leads me to my next point. Join us next season for Total. Drama. ENTROPY! (Everybody groans) Waluigi: WAH! SHUT THE HELL UP! Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by Purple133